


Lucifer's daughter

by heyassbutt_oneshots (Susan_the_Gentle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Holy Fire, Nephilim, Queen of Hell, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan_the_Gentle/pseuds/heyassbutt_oneshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off http://imaginethatsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/93646545868/why-did-you-wait-until-now-to-tell-us-youre</p>
<p>The boys find out from a demon you were the Queen of Hell. The question you about it, and find out you're Lucifer's child. They don't take it well. Cue Uncle Gabriel helping you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer's daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-warning - mentions of canonical violence - e.g. Naomi and the cage  
> Also, minor torture of a demonic character

You don’t want to tell the boys who your father is. I mean, who would? He’s the king of Hell and what he’s done to Dean, Sam and Cas alone is going to be unforgivable, forget about the fact he murdered Uncle Gabriel for protecting you and the boys. But it all changes on a hunt that goes wrong.

“Hello, baby.” The demon they’d caught spat at you. You were tracking Cas down as he’d gone AWOL again, but you needed to use demons to do so. And who’s to say ganking them wouldn’t have happened anyway. “Do you recognise me? I mean, we spent years talking in Hell after Heaven expelled you after what he did. It’s Lucas, darling. How’s Daddy dear doing? I expected you to be fighting on his side rather than the Winchesters.” He spat the name out with that much contempt it took everything (and Sam’s physical restraint) to stop you killing him there and then.

“Oh, y/n, there’s something upstairs I need your help with.” Assuming this is Dean’s way of you being distracted so as you don’t gank Lucas early, you follow the boys up to the attic.

“What do you want me to see? I’m conf-” A match strikes behind you. You’re surrounded by holy fire.

“Well, y/n, tell us. Everything.” You can see the boys are uncomfortable, and after the demon’s outburst in the dungeon, you aren’t surprised.

“Yeah. You picked up on that, huh. I’m an angel in hiding - even Michael couldn’t find me,” you add, proud, but after a distasteful look from the boys you carry on. “Years ago, before Lucifer fell, the four archangels were allowed to bear children, creating a second generation of angels. I’m the only one left, the other two who were born either went mad or died in the Civil War.”

“So, which Archangel’s daughter are you?”

“Well, strictly speaking, all angels are genderless beings,” You joke, like normal. The boys are still unimpressed. “I’m Lucifer’s kid, okay. I was kicked out of Heaven at the same time as my father was.”

“Why did you wait until now to tell us? You’re probably just like him aren’t you?” Sam asks. The significance of that hurt. You’d spent 10 years helping these boys almost daily, and had been around since Sam went to Stanford to protect him from your father, not for.

“If I was, do you think I would have fought on Team Free Will’s side, even though doing so threatened my safety because Castiel could have recognised me? Would I really have gone and fought against my father because I’m evil? Has the last 10 years not proven anything Sam? Or my protection at Stanford?” You spat at them, hurt.

“Jess died at Stanford. Where were you then?”

“Azazel’s not stupid, Sam. He got me out of the picture so as Brady could get to her.”

“Then why didn’t you just tell us?”

“Are you joking, Dean? This is exactly why I didn’t tell you. And the fact that now I’ve told you, any archangel could sense and find me. You try hiding from them without the runes on your ribs. Seriously, it’s difficult enough before, now it’ll be downright torture. Literally, if they can get their hands on me.” The boys stood there, dumbfounded.

“Yes, angels know how to torture. They can torture better than demons if they want to. They tortured Cas by making him kill you -” You pointed at Dean “ - thousands of times. Gabriel tortured Sam without meaning to with the repetitive Tuesdays and the months after the first Wednesday. And again with the voicemail Dean sent right before Sam killed Lilith. Zachariah changed it from a warning to his worst nightmare - being told he is no better than what we hunt. Sam’s hell was quite so bad because my father and my uncle were there. Think about that. You think your relationship with John was difficult? The archangels think they can own me.”

“We’ve had things we should be hunting claim they are the good guys and betrayed us. Hell, I’ve only really liked one angel -”

“Two. Gabe counts.” Sam interjects.

“- And that took a long time. How do we know you aren’t like Ruby? Or Meg?” Dean asked

“Firstly, Uncle Cas is a pure, first-line angel and was taught not to have emotion. The angel tablet wasn’t the first time Naomi had to change him. Secondly, I told you not to trust Ruby, but Sam here sided against me, and thirdly, by the time she died, Meg was a good guy. She knew you were closing the Gates of Hell permanently and still fought on your team. Crowley told her and she laughed because it would kill Crowley and the demons who wanted to hurt her unicorn.”

“Meg knew?” Sam asks quietly.

“Yep, sorry Sam. And she died trying to distract Crowley from the Impala with the two of you in.”

“Wow.”

You heard an angel appear behind you. Dread filled your stomach, whilst the boys gasped.

“So, y/n, you’ve finally told the Winchesters.”

“You can speak, Gabriel. You skipped out of heaven just like I did. Hell, you still are.”

You hear him laugh. “At least I’m not an abomination.” He jests. The fact Gabriel is joking with you, rather than considering killing you, makes the boys visibly relax. In turn, your stomach slightly lightens.

“I never became a heathen.” You quip back.

“This is true. I am Loki. But, I didn’t become friends with demons.”

“It’s not as if you gave me a choice, Gabriel. I was kicked out of Heaven and told if I turn up and you find me on Earth, I will be killed if you’re all feeling gracious. I had the choice of Hell or Purgatory. And Dad being the King of Hell made me technically royalty. It’s not difficult to choose there.”

“Y/n, why did you leave Hell?” Sam asked. You stare at him, lost. “Surely, if you were royalty, and how threatened your life was, why did you come up here?”

“Hell is Hell, no matter who you are, that’s why demons love being on Earth, including Crowley and Abbadon. And even demon Dean was topside, and he was crazy, no offense. And secondly, I heard that the true vessel of my father had been born. I was curious, and turned up and met Mary, but Azazel trapped me again, just like with Jess. It took me until two weeks into your freshman year to work out how to escape a ring of holy fire. I wanted to protect you from him.” You continue, much quieter. “And I failed.” You hang your head and your eyes well up. Biting them back, you realise how stupid you are acting, and attempt to control your emotions.

“So, you’re here to protect Sammy from Lucifer? You failed. Badly. In every reality I’ve seen.” Dean snaps.

“Dean…”

“He’s right, Sam. I failed. I know that. Lucifer pretty much killed me. If it wasn’t for Gabriel, I would have died. I did in the version Zachariah sent you, the angels found me and had me in heaven when everyone gave up. I starved to death - second generation angels need food and water, and although the cell contained water, it didn’t contain food. This reality, my father attempted to kill me when he realised my mission was protecting ‘his property’ from him, rather than for him. That’s why I hid for most of the apocalypse except for the field. And why Lucifer thought I was dead.”

“Look, I still don’t trust you. And I might never. But, if your mission is to protect Sam, you can stay as long as that is your mission. If I ever find out you’re lying - ”

Gabriel steps in to defend you. “Say what you like about me, but y/n has never lied to you. Either of you. Not necessarily told you everything but hasn’t lied about anything outright.”

“No, I trust her.” Sam admits, quietly. When Dean stares at Sam, he continues. “Her emotions, they’re too real. I did watch enough drama for that from my tech balcony. Her story fits and you know how Azazel is likely to have locked her up, no matter whether she was royalty. And the fact Gabriel trusts her helps too.”

You smile weakly, hoping against everything that had been ingrained in you through experience, that they will let you continue working for Team Free Will.

The fire goes out, and you feel safe, for the first time since you fell.

“Now, y/n, do you want to continue with the demon in the cellar?” Dean asks.


End file.
